tell me pretty lies
by EllieLovesYou
Summary: She sees them and her heart shatters. He has her pressed up against the wall, her leg wrapped tightly wrapped around his waist and her hand is gripping his shirt like it's the only thing keeping her on the floor. His hand rests right next to her head and she can't even see his other hand. But that's her boyfriend.
1. tell me pretty lies

She sees them and her heart shatters.

He has her pressed up against the wall, her leg wrapped tightly wrapped around his waist and her hand is gripping his shirt like it's the only thing keeping her on the floor. His hand rests right next to her head and she can't even see his other hand.

But that's _her_ boyfriend.

She opens her mouth to say something— _anything_. To scream, to cry, to yell but all she can do is watch as he tugs her upstairs and then they're out of sight. She's rooted to the ground.

Tears burn her eyes and in a flash, she turns on her heel and she's out of the house party that they had come to together.

She climbs into her car and blinks, tears are pouring down her face but no cry is escaping her mouth. She wipes her face wordlessly and starts the car—she doesn't fucking care anymore.

She ends up at his best friend's house; she knows she can do this here. Cry or whatever the hell she's supposed to do.

His mom answers the door and she's able to put on a smile and ask for her son, when she says that he's in his bed room she just nods, thanks her and bounds up the steps.

Without knocking she opens the door, he looks up from his book wide-eyed and confused "hey, shouldn't you be at that party?"

She shakes her head "nah, I needed to get out of there"

"where's—"

"I don't know" she shrugs as she cuts him off effortlessly, sitting on his bed "I don't care either just can we get drunk or something"

"Malia—"

"Please" she pleads softly "I need this"

He sighs and leans over and tugs out a bag from beneath his bed, he opens it and it's then she's practically salivating at the idea of getting shit-faced.

"here" he hands a bottle with brown liquid sloshing around in it, she doesn't question it though as she unscrews the cap and tips the bottle back letting the liquid burn her throat.

She knew he would have what she need—God knows that party didn't.

"whoa" he grabs the bottle and tugs it away from her mouth causing some of it to spill down her lips "slowdown"

"sorry" she wipes at her mouth with the back of her arm "I just need this right now"

"Why?"

She feels tears coming but now, she doesn't want them. She wants them to never come.

"later" she reaches over and tugs the bottle from his hands "let me get drunk first"

They stay like that for some time, passing the bottle in-between them, him forgetting whatever the hell he was doing before she showed up and her letting her mind go fuzzy as she tried to forget what the hell she saw.

Two hours later, they're on their backs, her lying her on his outstretched arm, his hand playing with the tips of her hair. They're both drunk, the empty bottle that's thrown somewhere on the floor evidence of that.

"so" he breathes out "why did you come over anyways?"

"not important" she turns on her side and looks at the side of his face

"you showed up and demanded to get drunk, sounded important"

She snorted "it was but it's not"

He turns his head and looks at her '"why's that?"

"cause" she wiggles her body closer to him "I just need this right now" and without any warning she leans up and presses her lips to his own. He doesn't move for a second but then his mouth is moving against her own and she reaches up and cups his face, she throws her leg over his waist and straddles him and his hands are wandering when he pulls away abruptly.

"wait—no, we can't do this—he—" he leans down and whispers something in his ear, his eyes widen and when she pulls back he looks at her "are you sure?"

"positive" she leans her weight back and grinds against him "I stood there for like 2 fucking minutes watching them before they went upstairs"

"but"

"I know" she leans down and presses her chest to his own, putting her mouth back on his "I know" she mumbles softly

She sits up and tugs her shirt off, his hands go up and hold onto her as he slips out from under her and lays her on her back.

Desperately her hands go to the hem of his shirt and tug it over his head, throwing it carelessly to the side. He starts trailing kisses down her neck and she nearly forgets everything that happened that night.

He kisses her everywhere above her waist; her stomach, her cleavage, over her bra, her collarbone—no area is left untouched by his mouth.

When he reaches her jeans he looks up at her "are you sure?"

She groans softly "yes now please for the love of god, take my pants off"

He obliges quickly.

Kissing the inside of her thighs leaves her breathless, so when he lay s a kiss on her core through her pantie—she's not sure she's ever going to get her breath back. She feels his teeth scrape against her skin and a shiver runs down her spine "you okay?"

She just nods.

He tugs her panties off and kisses a path up back to her core, she can feel his hot breath over her core and then—then she forgets her own name.

His mouth is doing God's work against her core, paying attention to everything that made her moan, made her squirm, sucking and flicking gently. It doesn't take too long for her to give way to the pleasure.

Her body is racked with wave after wave of pleasure leaving her body trembling as he kisses his way back up her body. She gets impatient after only a second and quickly tugs him back him up and presses her mouth harshly against his own tasting everything he just tasted.

She lets one of her hands wander south and feels him through his sweats, she groans and how hard he is and when he feels her grip him through the think fabric so does he. She uses both her hands to tug his pants off while he leaves bruises on her neck that will be gone by morning.

He kicks off his sweats to the side and they stay like that for a second, taking in the feeling. His mouth moving against her own, her core still soaked from his mouth, and feeling him pressed against her thigh.

She pushes him on his back and straddles his lap, merely grinding down on him rather than giving in to what they both want. She grinds down and he moans into her mouth—and really that's about all she can take.

Reaching over to the desk and pulling out multiple drawers before finding a condom, she rips it open and rolls it down his length. Quickly reaching down she aligns him with her core and slowly sinks down letting the sensation of being filled by him become her new high, replacing the one the bottle had given her.

"shit" he breathes out "oh, god"

She can only moan as she starts moving up and down along his length, her whole body covered in a thin layer of sweat and her very core squeezing and grabbing onto him.

She doesn't last long before her walls flutter and she sees stars behind her eyes—all he can do is watch as she throws her head back and lets her orgasm take her. He pulls them apart and lays her on her back, gently pushing back into her groaning at the feeling of having her back around him.

"oh god" she breathes out, his thrusts are slow and languid perfect for any other day but not right now "please, do it harder, faster"

"are you sure?"

She nods quickly, desperation in her eyes "please"

And then he's fucking her like there's no tomorrow.

Neither of them last long with the feeling her gripping him sending him over the edge and with him hitting just the right spot every time he thrusted into her making her spasm.

"oh god, Scott" she breathes out as they lay there for just a second, him still in her.

He pulls out and takes care of the condom with no problem and throws it away, he was going to tug his pants back on but she doesn't seem to care as she's just lying there curled into a ball.

Slowly climbing in she sighs and wraps her arms around him and pulls herself closer to him "sorry"

"why are you sorry?"

"cause I don't feel bad about this"

He shrugs and doesn't say anything, just pulls her closer. No one says anything for ten minutes and then he hears it—the sniffling.

And then the crying.

She has her face buried into his neck and she's cursing her boyfriend, Stiles everyway from Thursday through her sobs. He just rocks her softly and shushes her with soft kisses pressed to her nose, eyelids, anywhere he can reach.

When she falls asleep, naked, wrapped around him and clutching onto him like he's her lifeline he thinks back to the words she slurred into his ear as he tried to stop her from kissing him;

" _I just watched your girlfriend practically eat my boyfriend's face—this isn't gonna send us to hell"_

He just tugs her closer and presses his nose to her hair, letting tears slip down his face. He should feel bad—he just slept with Malia, his best friend's girlfriend but then he thinks to how Stiles fucked, Lydia, his own girlfriend and he doesn't feel so bad.

But then again, they'll probably feel bad about it the morning, call it a drunk mistake and promise to never speak of it again.

Scott won't.

In fact, he might just ask for round two.


	2. even if it's fake

They wake up in the morning sore all over. She feels her stomach rumble at the lack food and when she moved her legs from their entangled position; her body ached rushing forth all the memories of last night.

"Oh god" she breathed out—she didn't mean to cry, hell she didn't mean to sleep with her boyfriend's best friend either but she really didn't mean to cry. Carefully she was working in her mind how to get out of bed without waking the boy that lay next to her, but when she looked over something funny happened.

She took in his features, all soft and sleepy his mouth slightly open letting out soft little snores and how he was curled towards her, holding her throughout the night, protecting her.

And her heart swelled.

And she really didn't want to leave him.

She relaxed against him and put her head back on his shoulder, letting her eyes slip close—she liked this feeling.

Sure, she shouldn't and right now she's no better than Stiles but, _fuck_ , she liked this feeling.

So she stayed and let her dreams be invaded by the boy who touched her sweetly, roughly and everywhere.

Even if he wasn't her boyfriend.

Ten minutes away in a trashed house that still smelled of booze and sweat from the previous night: a boy woke, just like the girl but when the boy woke nothing but absolute fear and guilt filled him, nothing about this was nice.

"shit" he breathed out once he realized the girl wrapped around him, naked wasn't his girlfriend "shit, shit , shit" he started to breathe hard and fast, then he fell out of bed in a haste of trying to get away from the bed.

The girl stirred and suddenly the hair looked familiar and— _shit_.

Yeah, that was his best friend's girlfriend.

"whaa—" she pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes allowing the blanket to pool at her waist, she blinked a few times letting her vision clear but when she saw Stiles on the floor she had to blink a few more times.

"no, oh god, no" she said harshly, yanking the covers up to cover her chest " _No_ —this didn't happen"

"I wish that was true"

She glared at him, making him shrink back "No, I didn't just cheat on my boyfriend—my boyfriend, Stiles— _your best friend_. I didn't do that"

"Lydia—"

"No" she rolled off the other side of the bed and started to look on the floor frantically for her forgotten clothes "No, no, no" she yanked her clothes on harshly and pulled her hair up "this didn't happen"

"Lydia, we can't just pretend this didn't happen" he forced his arm through a sleeve

"yes we can" she hissed out, looking at her phone to see text messages from her boyfriend— _oh god._

 **My Love: hey, sorry I couldn't go to the party, Lyds. Behave yourself, okay? :) I love you and be safe going home, okay?**

She couldn't stomach looking at the rest of them because they were probably just as sweet and caring as the one. Tears burned her eyes because—she loves Scott more than anything, she didn't want to sleep with Stiles. She was drunk and upset—and god she can't think of any real fucking reason for cheating on Scott.

"Lydia?" her head snapped up, tears were trailing down her cheeks "hey, hey" he crossed the room to try and comfort her but she jumped back a whole ten feet before he could even take a full step towards her.

"no this didn't happen, alright? Because I have this amazing boyfriend and I love him, Stiles, okay? Do you hear me—I love him so much and I'm not going to let this ruin it alright?"

"Lydia—"

"No and if you don't remember you have a girlfriend, a girlfriend who loves you and would kill for you—this didn't happen"

Stiles sighed as he felt his heart constrict at the thought of Malia, he loved her. He didn't love Lydia; he had no feelings left for the girl. They were just drunk and stupid and, just— _so fucking stupid_.

"okay" his voice was small, he didn't want to lie to Scott or Malia but he didn't want to tell them what had happened either "okay"

and with a small nod Lydia yanked the door open and disappeared from sight.

A ring woke her up again but his time he woke up too. It sounded far away and she really wanted it to shut up but then she feels him scoot out from under her in search of the offending object.

He pulled his phone out and his stomach rolled at the image of his girlfriend and her name flashing up at him, he considered not answering but with a quick look to Malia who still lay on the bed with her nose buried into the mattress he accepted the call.

"hello?" he sat down in a chair in the corner of his room

"Scott" she sounded out of breath "Oh god, Scott"

"yeah?" he tried to keep the anger out of his voice

"I love you" she rushed out "I love you so much, okay? I love you and, God, I just love you"

Guilt filled him "I—"

"I'm gonna come over, okay? Is that okay?"

He looked over at Malia who was now looking at him with wide eyes, he looked at the floor where their clothes littered it and he kicked the bottle that ended up by his foot.

"No, not right now Lydia" Malia broke her eye contact with him and pushed herself up wrapping the sheet around herself "I, um, my mom needed me to do a lot of stuff for her today so it's kinda a busy day"

"okay just as soon as you're done call me , okay?"

"yeah, okay"

"I love you"

His stomach rolled and he looked at Malia who was getting dressed "Love you too' he hung up and the silence hung heavy on him.

"you should call her back" Malia said as she put her shirt back on "I'm leaving so you should call her and tell her she can come over"

"No, wait' he stood up and quickly found his sweats pulling them over his legs, standing straight he walked over to Malia and grabbed her hands "Don't leave"

"Last night was a mistake—we shouldn't have—" she looked down, refusing to look up at him "we shouldn't have done that, now we're no better than them"

"Malia, please just look at me"

She sighed heavily and slowly looked up, letting her eyes connect with his "Malia, please, tell me—do you want to pretend that this didn't happen?"

Her body felt like it was fire and like she was buzzed all over again "I—" she doesn't get much out before Scott's mouth is on hers again, she drops her phone that was in her hand and her hands fly to his hair.

When his tongue slipped in her mouth, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her—she wanted to do this all day, she wanted to repeat last night, she wanted his tongue to—a ring shook them their bubble.

She looked down to where her phone fell to see her screen lit up with Stiles' name and picture, she quickly picked it up and looked at Scott.

"I don't know"

And with that she turned on her heel leaving Scott breathless.

"hello?"

"Oh, hey, Lee did you go home last night?" he was trying to sound casual

She quickly ran to her car and got in slamming the door and pulling out as fast as she could "yeah, um, I tried to find out but the party was too crowded"

"yeah, I just ended up crashing on the couch next to some guy who kept telling me fuckin' puns all night"

She ignored the sting of his lie because—she's just in no place to talk about lying.

"Sorry, I left I just wasn't feeling good"

"it's alright" a beat passed "so can you meet up with me, maybe right now?"

She didn't want to. That was the very core to it—she didn't want to because she was angry that he had cheated on her but then she was guilty because she had just cheated on him.

"Um, I can't. My dad is going to go to his cabin for a few day so I'm gonna help him pack" she sighed "Maybe later, though"

"yeah, okay. Sounds good, Love you, Lee"

 _Liar._

"Love you too.

 _Liar._


	3. eyes always seeking

The room reeked of her—maybe not to those who didn't have a supernatural sense of smell but to him the smell of her permeated the air. Her shampoo sank itself into his pillow, her perfume embedded itself in his sheets and her—everything, just her. A confusing mix of confidence, shyness, regret, innocence, and guilt among other things rolled tightly into one person—all Malia.

He gently picked up the bottle and looked to see the faint glint of her lip gloss on the rim of the bottle—he sighed heavily and threw it back into his bag and kicked it under the bed.

Sitting on his bed he fingered his phone and looked at the list of contacts, he scrolled and stopped on her name. His finger hovered over it but with a sigh he scrolled down a little more, found who he _should_ be calling and pressed down on her name.

It rang twice before she picked up "Hello?"

"Hey, so—" he sighed "can you come over?"

 **x**

Stiles pushed his key into the door and let the door swing open, he walked in, closed it behind him and sighed heavily—he was hungover, he wanted to puke for more than one reason, and he really just wanted to sleep for the rest of his life if it meant avoiding the mess that he had created.

Trudging up the steps he threw his door open and was taken aback by his girlfriend who was sitting on his bed, playing with the edges of her shirt.

"Malia?"

She looked up and swallowed—her guilt hadn't gone away, in fact, it had only grown. It weighed on her chest, took up every inch of her mind making it impossible to think.

She was desperate to alleviate her heart and mind.

Pushing herself up from the bed, she wordlessly walked over and pulled Stiles to her, hugging him tightly doing her best to wipe Scott's scent off her—no matter how wrong that felt and how confusing it was for that to even feel wrong to her.

"hey" he cooed out, gently cradling her head as she buried her nose in his neck "What's wrong? I thought you had to help your dad pack"

She pulled back and willed any tears away "Nah, I decided that spending time with my boyfriend would be a little more fun"

He smiled a dopey little smile and Malia felt a tug on her heart, so she smashed her mouth against his, slamming her eyes shut—anything to stop looking at him.

And when he pushed her back till her knees hit the mattress and he hovered over her gently kissing down her neck, it took everything in her to not think of Scott, to focus on who was in front of her.

When it was over, though, when she was lying there naked, and coming down from a high.

She could only think of him.

 **x**

Lydia slowly pushed the door open to Scott's room open "Hey" she greeted softly, dropping her purse on the chair near the door.

"hey"

She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand "are you okay? You seem off" she nuzzled her nose against his cheek and his stomach twisted—he loves Lydia. There is no doubt about that, he loves this girl and until last night there was no reason to ever think about breaking off what they have.

"yeah" he mumbled softly, moving his face so that they were face-to-face "just needed to see you" that wasn't a lie but he's not sure if it's the guilt he wants to lessen or just wanting to see the girl he loves.

Softly pressing his mouth to hers, he sighed at her quick response to move her mouth against his. It was soft and breathy and Lydia quickly shed her jacket and threw it in the direction of the chair where her purse was.

It was no time before she was straddling him, sucking his lower lip into her mouth. He willed away the thought of Malia and how similar the whole thing was—he needed to touch his girlfriend, not Malia. So with the will power of an alpha, he focused solely on Lydia and was even able to forget what had happened for a moment.

But then they stopped and laid there only the heavy breathing of them both to be heard. He smiled sweetly at the girl who lay in his arms and sucked in a deep breath of air and that's when he noticed.

Malia's scent was replaced by Lydia's.

And suddenly even the will power of an alpha couldn't take his mind away from that.

 **x**

It was late.

It was nearly midnight, she had crawled out of her boyfriend's bed right after he fell asleep, slipped into her clothes and was out of the house with only the creaking of the floorboards telling on her as she walked to the door.

She started her car and let out a deep sigh, ready to go home and sleep in her own bed but then she looked down the street to see the house she had spent last night at. The upstairs window was illuminated shining like a beacon to her, sparing a look to the driveway to see Melissa's car gone she sighed—she needed to drop this. Drop him.

But for some reason their night stayed with her, stuck on her mind like gum stuck on a shoe.

She let out a deep breath and pulled out of Stiles' driveway, she prayed to whoever was listening to her to give her all the strength they could because she was already feeling weak.

Quickly and almost dangerously she sped past his house, letting the roar of her engine edge her on all the way till she was home. She looked to see her own driveway empty and sighed, her dad was gone and she really didn't know where.

Blocking out any thoughts that would cause her to get back in her car and drive back to that house, she went inside, dressed down, and crawled into bed letting the warm scent of home comfort her.

But she didn't want _this_ scent to comfort her.

She rolled on her side and felt tears prick her eyes—she didn't want to be a bad person, she wanted to be a person that her pack could be proud of, not this.

Not a cheater.

But she couldn't help it.

She never meant to sleep with Scott—he was her alpha, he would listen to her woes, let her cry and maybe then she could sort out her feelings for herself. That was the damn plan, not get drunk and screw her boyfriend's best friend's brains out. Yeah, sure somewhere halfway through the bottle she had decided she didn't want to cry over a shit-boyfriend. She wanted to get drunk, get a little angry and, hell, _maybe_ even key the bastard's jeep.

But then she was drunk and so was he and she was hurt and she just looked at him and—and the next thing she knows she's kissing him and it's nice and—and she's suddenly no better than Stiles.

Sure, she loves the asshole but they were being shitty to each other but she could also smell the regret coming off of him in waves, hitting her each one making her guilt grow because she didn't feel regret.

She was conflicted in ways she didn't think possible.

She liked having sex with Scott, they was the very core of it—Scott and figured out her body within seconds, making sure everything he did was for her pleasure but there was definitely something else there, it was how he held her and kissed her and cared for her. It was Scott.

And when all was said and done and she laid there wrapped up in Scott's arms, naked and aching and feeling her heart swelling—she felt like shit. Yeah, she cried because the guy she loves fucking went and cheated on her with the girl he had loved for half his life but—but she mostly cried cause she felt like she was a bad person.

She cursed Stiles because she wanted someone to blame, she didn't want this on her.

But it was and now?

Now Malia feels like the worst person on the planet, now she feels like the pack would never forgive her and always look at her like a bad person, _now_ all she could think was how she could lose the family she had built for herself.

Just cause she liked screwing Scott.

She rolled on her side and blindly searched her phone—if this was going to end in flames, and she knows it's going to, might as well make it _fucking worth it_.

 **x**

Scott felt weird. Lydia had left hours ago after a call from her mom; she kissed Scott sweetly and was on her way with her bounce back in her step.

He was lying on his side with all the lights on, trying to get some last minute work done when his phone dinged next to him. With a furrowed brow, he picked up the phone and looked to see a text glaring up at him

 **Lia: PLz come over.**

His heart skipped a beat—he didn't know what the hell it meant but he couldn't help it—all day the coyote had plagued his mind.

It hurt him in every way, he loved Lydia but this thing with Malia—whatever it was, hell, it might not even be a thing—it just embedded itself into his skin. It was an itch and maybe it was just the sex, if that was the case, he could kick that. He wasn't going to lose a relationship over just sex but this doesn't feel like just sex. This feels like something more, maybe just to him, maybe not.

Whatever—fact was he already had a response for her.

 **On my way.**

 **x**

He was there within minutes of his response.

Crawling through the window, he looked at her for a second with a questioning look on her face and they stayed like that for a second.

Her wondering if it was a mistake to invite him over and him wondering it was a bad idea accepting the offer.

But the she slowly peeled the covers off her and stood up, slowly getting up and standing till she was face to face with him. Only their breathing could be heard, and after just a second of letting his presence comfort her she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her nose against his cheek.

He was quick to wrap his arms around her waist and let out a deep breath; she was breathing raggedly and shaking in his arms. This was all she craved—she thought it was his mouth, his body but just having him here holding her—this made everything else feel irrelevant.

Without a word he nudged her up so that she wrapped her legs around his waist, then walked over to the bed and lay down careful not to hurt her. She never let her arms loosen their hold but as soon as they both hit the mattress she undid her legs from his waist and let them tangle their legs together instead.

A silence hung over them, weighing down on them both but they didn't pay any mind to it—right now nothing else mattered too much, right now the silence could kiss their ass.

For what seemed like hours, they laid there clothed and tangled together until Malia broke the silence speaking softly agasint the skin of Scott's neck "Scott" it was a breath more than anything else.

"hmm" he rested his cheek on her head

"I don't know" she took her face out of his neck and separated them only a few inches so she could look him in the eye "I don't know what this is—I feel like shit because of them'" she sighed "but I don't want to let go"

"me either" he held on a little tighter to her waist.

She leaned in only slightly and let her lips press against his lightly, testing the waters. This time neither of them were hurt or angry or had alcohol flowing through their veins, they were just here and seeing what this was.

He kissed back and she won't lie—she let out a little breath of relief against his mouth.

The innocence of the kiss didn't last though; they became desperate and needy—hungry for each other's mouths, bodies, minds.

His hand massaged the skin of her hip and her hand played with the ends of his hair, there was no sign that this was going to become anything more, though. Sure, his hands wandered aching to touch her but their kisses had become lazy and slow—they were savoring each other because they both know this isn't going to end well and maybe to some making it 'worth it' meant fucking as long and as hard as they could but for them?

Lazy kisses, wandering hands, the feeling that ballooned in Scott's chest and rested in Malia's stomach—this is what made it worth it. They aren't sure how but they know that it does.

No matter the regret that always seem to accompany those things.


	4. what love can do and what it can't

Two weeks passed—two long weeks passed since Scott had climbed through Malia's window and held her against him tightly not letting go till the morning sun came shooing him away.

And unexplainable tether had been placed between the two leaving them both spent; a constant guilt hung over them both weighing heavily on them both.

"we need to stop" she mumbled one night, with her leg thrown over his waist and her arm holding them together tightly.

"yeah"

She simply shifted and pressed her cheek against his shoulder, they hadn't had sex since _that_ night. They kissed sweetly, lazily, desperately—all kinds, every time they could. Somehow though, that left them feeling worse than the sex did.

"maybe if we just—" she sighed and her grip grew tighter despite her words "we need to focus on them—you love Lydia and I love Stiles and we've been pretty shitty to them"

"I just—I can't stop thinking about her and him together"

"Scott, right now isn't the time for you to stop trusting your girlfriend considering—" she let her sentence cut off, she let out a deep breath "we should take their approach and just—and just forget it" it hurt her to say that—she didn't want to forget but, Stiles didn't deserve this. Neither did Lydia.

A sadness rested itself on Scott's heart "just forget"

They held on to each other a little tighter than before—they could forget tomorrow.

 **X**

She shifted uncomfortably as she watched Lydia interact so easily with Scott, their relationship was effortless. She'd throw her arms around his waist and his response was immediate as he held her close and laid a kiss on her head.

This wasn't jealously because to be jealous you had to like someone and—she wasn't ready to admit that to herself.

"hey" she looked over at Stiles "you okay? You look a little pale" he pressed the back of his hand to her head and she took some comfort in his touch

"Yeah, just a little uneasy today"

He smiled "bad deer?" she snorted and slapped his shoulder, a smile plaguing her face.

"shut up"

It was in these moments that she was able to quell any feelings or thoughts about Stiles' best friend, because here was and she loved this boy—loving him was easy but forgetting what he did was a little harder.

 **X**

Lydia sighed happily as she felt Scott's lips brush her forehead—she lived for these tiny moments of peace she was able to find with him. Something that took her away from all the bad, the ugly and hard in the world—even if it was only a second, it was something.

"hey" she looked up at him, he was all sparkling eyes and bright smiles, he was made from sunshine—she's convinced of that "I gotta go to class, but I'll meet you right here for lunch, okay?"

"yeah" she leaned up and kissed his lips lightly "love you"

"Love you more" he flashed her one last bright smile before turning on his heel and heading down the hall.

A sigh escaped the girl and the guilt that had weighed on her came back like it always did after he left her alone with her thoughts—she wasn't sure she could keep pretending that what happened, didn't happen. Scott and Malia didn't deserve that—they needed to know and if they forgave them then great, and if they didn't well then that was justifiable. They cheated.

No matter the circumstances, _they cheated_ and then tried to brush it under to rug hoping to get away with it. Lydia had never felt a weight this big lay itself on her chest.

"hey" she whipped around to see Stiles looking at her, she immediately felt uncomfortable—it had happened ever since they slept together, she couldn't stand to be around him because when she was all she could think about was how guilty she is. Especially when they were alone, it felt wrong and dirty and Lydia didn't like either of those feelings.

"What do you want?" her voice was sharp, she crossed her arms over her chest and straightened her back.

"Lydia—you can't keep doing this, you are my friend and I hate not being able to talk to you"

She scoffed "Talk to your girlfriend"

"That's not what I meant—you're my friend and we've through a lot of shit together and I don't want a drunk night to change that"

"too late" she looked around before looking back to Stiles "I can't fucking think straight because all I can think of is how fucking _cheated on my boyfriend_ "

"you don't think that it's not messing with my head too? Malia looks at me and all it's all I can do not to just blurt out what we did"

The warning bell rang alerting students still in the hall that they had three minutes to get to class, she sighed "I'm sorry but I don't think—I don't think this can be salvaged"

"What?"

"Look, unless you want to go and get down on our knees and fucking confess to everything we did that night and how we hid it right now then we can't be friends" she started walking off

"Lydia!"

"I'm sorry" she didn't look back at him "But I can't"

And she was right—she couldn't. She wasn't being dramatic or unreasonable—she couldn't even look at Sties without her guilt doubling in size. So she just walked off and tried to think of an excuse as to why she would be late to math.

 **X**

Another week passed—three weeks since that night, they were all keeping count.

Everyone's resolve was crumbling—Lydia was, at this point, beginning to think she was going to blow at any second, Stiles had begun to tell Malia at one point during the week but changed his mind halfway through and proceeded to make up, yet, another lie to cover his ass. Scott was doing everything in his power to cut the tie that he had with Malia, and focus on his girlfriend, a girlfriend who was growing increasingly guilty—he smelled it all the time and it only made him feel guiltier. Malia had, every night, right after she said goodnight to Stiles looked at her phone debating whether or not to text him but she always back out right before she hit send.

They were all pretty shitty at this point.

And it only got worse when another week passed.

 **X**

"Something's wrong" Lydia mumbled to Kira, one night, the girl had come over to get a little tutoring in for a math test but they had drifted off math and started to talk about other topics and Lydia's resolve officially crumbled.

Kira looked at the girl with a furrowed brow "What do you mean?"

"I—" Lydia looked down at her hands and took a deep breath "Oh, God Kira—please don't judge me right now"

"Hey" she grabbed the other girl's hands and rubbed them with her thumb "I would never judge you"

"IcheatedonScott" the words were crammed together and released in one breath but she didn't need to repeat it—Kira made that clear.

"Oh my god—h-how—when— _what_?"

"It was a month ago at the damn party Greenburg threw—Scott and I had gotten into a fight about, _God_ , I don't even remember and he backed out of the party last minute and I was mad, and then I started drinking and—" she inhaled sharply "He was there and just as drunk as I was"

"Who?" Kira hadn't let go of her hands "who was it?"

She looked down at her hands, and blinked, tears hit her hands " _God_ —it was Stiles"

Kira was shocked into silence.

Lydia let out a loud sob "And I'm late, Kira"

Kira was sure she'd ever get over this shock.

 _ **Review please?**_


	5. it tears me up

_**I don't know if anyone is reading this—hello? Are you there? Please review if you're there**_

She hadn't checked.

That was the comfort that Kira took in this whole situation—yes, Lydia was late but she hadn't taken a test, she hadn't checked. It could be a false alarm, it could just be the stress of having cheated on Scott and keeping it from him, it could be anything—they needed it to be anything but a baby.

"we have to buy a test or set a doctor's appointment or—"

"I can't" she was crying into her hands, her whole body shaking with the sobs that escaped her. The stress of having this secret on her and the guilt was finally releasing itself and she just couldn't stop crying.

"Lydia you have to, if you're pregnant you have to know" Kira knelt down in front of her, placing her hands on her knees and rubbing softly "You have to"

"B-but if m-might not be Sc-Scott's baby" she choked out "What if it i-isn't his?"

"Sweetheart we have to see if there's even a baby right now, you might not be pregnant" she said softly, hoping to comfort her friend.

"and if I am?" she lifted her head to look at Kira, her eyes red and puffy "What if I am pregnant?"

Kira didn't know what to say.

 **X**

"hey you called?" Scott walked into Derek's loft with a curious look on his face "What'd you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you" Derek said gruffly as he walked to the teen, leading him to the couch.

Scott sat down and sighed "Okay, what's up?"

"You—" he ran a hand over his face and sighed, still standing tall in front of the teen "You smell"

"what?" Scott lifted up a piece of his shirt and sniffed "I don't think so but I mean if it's a problem I can go home and take a show—"

"No, Scott" Derek held up a hand to cut him off "you don't smell _bad_ , you smell like—" he trailed off leaving the alpha looking up at him with wide, curious eyes

"Smell like what?"

"Malia"

A beat of silence.

"oh"

"yeah"

Scott stood up and was suddenly eager to leave Derek's loft "I don't—I don't know why, I mean it could just be that—"

"Please don't bullshit me" Derek said coldly "We don't have the time for that"

"I don't know what you want me to say"

"Say you love Lydia" he crossed his arms over his chest "Say you would never cheat on Lydia"

"I love Lydia—I love her so much"

"and?"

Scott sighed and let his body flop on the couch, he pondered his choices for a second. His first thought was to lie, lie his ass off, keep his heart rate down and do everything possible not to think about his girlfriend and Malia.

The second was to come clean, he didn't consider it as first as he chewed on his lip but the idea of lying—it exhausted him. He was so tired—mind, body and soul—he was so tired all the time. Lying to Lydia killed him, lying to Stiles made his heart twist but Malia…God, being away from here tired him out. It took everything to not call her so he could hold her while he fell asleep.

It tired him, he was just so tired. So he mustered up every bit of courage he had left and looked at his hands as he mumbled the next sentence

"you told me not to bullshit you"

"shit, Scott"

"yeah"

"Shit, Scott!" Derek yelled out "What the hell? Lydia is going to kill you and then kill Malia"

"It was a mistake—it wasn't supposed to happen. I—"

"You what? Accidently whipped your dick out and fell into her" Derek paused and shuddered—gross visual.

"No! No! She had come over about a month ago, she was angry and she wanted to get drunk so we started drinking and then she's kissing me and—"

"You couldn't say no or what?"

"No!" Scott stood up "I said no but then she told me that—God, she told that she had come from a party and she saw—she saw Stiles and Lydia making out and then they went upstairs" he let out a deep breath "God, she saw them go upstairs, together" tears burned his eyes, letting the pain of Lydia cheating on him finally sink in—he had pushed it away, feeling like he didn't deserve to feel the pain when he had done the same thing, but now it was bubbling "She saw them kissing and—and—" he sank back on the couch "God, Stiles and Lydia slept together"

Derek stopped his tirade at finding out Scott cheating on Lydia with his cousin, stopped dead in his tracks. He looked stunned and confused "what? No, I mean—Stiles and Lydia, no"

"yeah"

"Scott, I—"

"No, I know, it doesn't give me an excuse to cheat on her back—it doesn't" he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand "I know but Derek—there's something about Malia, everything after that night—there's something there but we promised not to sleep with each other and now—we've stopped seeing each other altogether" he sighed, his eyes red rimmed and his voice tired "we've stopped"

"Scott—"

"It's been two weeks, I shouldn't smell like her. I'll go ask Deaton for something to help me with it, okay?"

Derek sighed "okay"

"And Derek, please don't tell Lydia or Stiles. I want to tell them but—I need the right time"

"Okay"

Derek sighed, he had always had a soft spot for Scott plus his cousin was involved—he could wait.

 **X**

"So?" Kira asked as she slowly opened the bathroom door "I mean, you aren't crying so that's a good sign"

Lydia sighed heavily "I can't—" she gestured to the test that lay on the edge of the tub, turned over "I can't flip it, I tried but I just can't do it"

"so" Kira sat down next to the test as Lydia sat on the closed toilet "you want me to do it?"

"no"

"then who? If you can't and you don't me to, who do you want to do this?"

Lydia felt her stomach twist "I want Scott"

"Lydia—"

"No, I want my boyfriend" She stood up and started looking around for her phone "I can't do this without him"

"Lydia, please think about what you're doing"

"I know what I'm doing" she flipped over her sheets to see her phone, she let out a little "ah ha" and grabbed it "he should be here, I mean if I'm pregnant—he needs to know"

Kira grabbed the girl's shoulders firmly "Lydia, there is a chance that if you are pregnant, then he might not be his"

"He doesn't need to know that, I mean—"

"No, no more lies. You can't do this to him but you really can't do this to yourself. Lydia all this secret keeping isn't good for you, I mean for god sake's you couldn't stop crying for an hour!"

"but—"

"No. If you're pregnant then you tell him—everything. For yourself, for him and for this baby"

She let out a tiny cry and felt her phone slip from her hands "Kira, I—" she fell to her knees and the other girl was quick to catch her and hold her tightly "I love him, Kira" she cried out "I love him and I've gone and fucked it up"

"shh" she smoothed down the girl's hair "It'll be okay—we will figure this out"

"no" she sucked in a deep breath "you're right—this ends. All of this, even if that damn stick tells me I'm not pregnant. I can't do this anymore" she shrugged off Kira's hold and stood up and marched over to the bathroom "This ends now"

With a deep breath she picked up the test and flipped it over.

 **X**

"hello?"

"we need to talk"

"Lydia? Is everything alright?"

"No—" she paused for only a beat "I'm telling him"

"What?"

"Stiles, I can't do this anymore. I love him too much to keep this from him—I'm telling him, _tonight_ "

"Lydia—wait"

"No, I'm doing this so I suggest you do the same" with that the dial tone was heard.

He sighed and looked at his phone in shock—she had the one who said it never happened and now she was the one caving in "is everything okay?" he looked up at Malia who sat on the edge of his bed, a book in hand.

Their lie was over according to Lydia. This was over, the façade, everything was over. He didn't have to lie—he was terrified but had never been more relieved in his life.

He didn't have to lie.

So he set his phone down next to him and sighed "no, Lee"

She cocked her head "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something"

 **X**


	6. what tore us apart was us

Malia furrowed her brow together as she heard Stiles' heart thump wildly in his chest "What's wrong?"

"Lee" he moved closer to her and grabbed her hands "I just—I love you, you know that right? I love you so much"

She nodded her stomach knotting "yeah, I know"

"What I'm gonna tell you—that doesn't change anything, okay? I love you and—and just sometimes people make mistakes but that doesn't mean I love you any less, okay?"

"Stiles, talk to me, what's going on?"

He took a deep breath and looked at their hands; he had never felt more at home than when her hands were intertwined with his own—when they linked themselves together so innocently. It was almost enough to make him swallow his secret instead of telling her.

 _Almost._

"Malia, you remember that party we went to like a month ago?" his eyes were still on their hands so he didn't see how her eyes widened with realization, he didn't see how her whole face fell "Well, I—I had gotten really drunk and—"

"stop"

"what? Mal—"

"Stop"

She wanted to hear him say it—to hear him confess to cheating on her, breaking her heart but there was something about hearing him _not_ say it that gave her the slightest piece of control. Her heart wasn't completely shattered because there was always that doubt that she could hold onto, despite what she had done with Scott, despite what she _knows_ , despite everything—she was always able to find the littlest comfort in having him not admit it.

"Malia, please let me—"

"No" she removed her hands from his and stood up. She wiped her hands on her jeans and tried to find her breath, she let out a long drawn out groan "I—" she looked at her feet and chewed on her bottom "I know, Stiles—I know what you did" it was a whisper, he almost didn't hear her.

His mind spun and he scoffed, shaking his head—there is no way they're talking about the same thing "I really doubt that, just let me—"

"You cheated" his head shot up to look at her, her head still bowed "Right? That's it? You cheated on me with Lydia and—" her voice shook as she looked up at him, her whole body seemed to shake "and you've tried to not tell me for the past month"

"I—How—"

"I saw you" silent tears fell down her face "I saw you kiss her and then you two went upstairs and—I just left" she wasn't yelling, she didn't sound angry. She just sounded so hurt—Stiles would rather Malia scream at him than continue talking to him like that. It broke his heart.

"Malia, please just know—"

"You love me?" she wiped at her face and let out a little scoff "yeah, whatever"

"then why stay with me? Malia, I—why not just tell me you knew?" he was confused as to why she didn't dump his ass on the spot, why she didn't throw it in his face as soon as she him the next day.

Her breath hitched—was she going to tell him? Tell him that she cheated him as soon as she could.

She loved Stiles and she wants to believe that's why she didn't go over there that night or even the next morning and just break up with him, she so desperately wants to believe that. Everything in her aches to believe that.

But she can't.

She knows that at the end of the day, her sleeping with Scott made up her mind—he cheated and then she had cheated on him and—it just seemed fair to her. Fair and over with.

"I—" she let her stare go back to her feet "I—God, Stiles you hurt me so bad"

"Lee—"

"You have no idea how badly it hurt to see you kiss her like that, to see you kissing the girl you lov—" her voice cracked and she shook her head, she didn't want to cry.

"Malia" he stood up and stepped towards her but she was quick to leap back

"Stiles it killed me to see you kiss the girl you loved for most of your life, okay? It hurt and I was angry and I wasn't thinking straight and I just wanted to forget"

"Malia, what happened?"

She sighed and wiped her face "I slept with someone" she looked up and locked eyes with him "I cheated on you too"

No one spoke.

He held her stare, his comforting and soft gaze now a hard glare. Stiles' stomach had twisted so suddenly he wanted to vomit, and his head was spinning.

"Stiles—"

"who?"

"What?"

"Who did you sleep with?"

Malia looked to the ground—she didn't want to do this part.

"Malia"

She shook her head, he was going to need a friend when all of this was over. She won't take that away from him "I can't—"

"Malia!"

Her head snapped up at his sharp tone, she didn't want to be mad but here he was mad at her for cheating when it was all his fault "You don't get to fucking yell at me, alright? You don't get to fucking act like you had no hand in this" she spit out, angrily.

"What?! It's my fault you cheated?!"

"Yeah, it is! Because you had to go and fuck Lydia with me in the same fucking house, Stiles! _You_ fucked us over, not me!"

"You didn't have to go and sleep with someone!"

"I was hurt, Stiles!" she jabbed a finger in his chest "I was in pain because the boy I loved and gave _everything_ to decided I wasn't fucking enough! I wanted to forget!"

"You didn't have to fuck someone! Go get drunk like a normal person!"

They were both too far past angry to see how yelling wasn't doing anything for them—they wanted to hurt each other and put the blame on each other—both hearts were broken.

"I did! I got shitfaced and you know what I did? I let someone fuck me, alright?! I fucked someone to forget the fact that my piece of shit boyfriend was cheating on me!"

"fuck you, Malia"

"Oops, sorry, no that wasn't you cause you were with Lydia"

He sighed "This—this isn't happening. I can't forgive you, this isn't gonna work"

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest "No shit"

"but I deserve to know who it was"

She shook her head "No"

"You know who I did it with—I deserve to know who you did it with"

"Would you have told me?"

"I—what?" he taken aback by her question

"If I didn't see you actually fucking kiss Lydia—would you have told me who it was?"

A beat of silence

"Yes"

She scoffed "Bullshit"

"Malia just tell me"

"No" she crossed her arms over her chest "I'm not doing that to you"

"doing what? Malia who was it?"

"Stiles—"

"Malia, please" he was begging and she could see tears building up in his eyes, he had just found out his girlfriend cheated on him—he was in pain and angry and wanted nothing more than to go kick the guy she had slept with ass. She could see it and smell it. "I love you, Malia—please just, if you love me back—tell me"

She winced—yes, she loved him. Despite everything, she loved him and he was right. She knew who he did it with, she knew who to avoid whereas he could look at every guy and wonder— _was it him?_

"Stiles—" she sucked in a deep breath and prayed he'd forgive her for telling Stiles "Stiles, you don't want to know"

"Yes, I do—please, tell me"

"I—" She was going to ruin a friendship with one word, with just more little mutter or a name "it was—it was Scott" her voice was so soft, no one would have heard it but he did, it was like she had just yelled at him.

It looked like he had just gotten the breath knocked out of him "I—what?"

"I had gone over to tell him what I saw—you and Lydia—and we got drunk and—we were just so drunk" she has tears going down her face again.

Stiles stumbled back and fell onto his bed, he felt like someone was squeezing his heart and his mind was going 200 miles an hour.

"You slept with my best friend?"

He sounded so hurt.

"You fucked Scott?!"

"Stiles, I'm sorry, okay? I'm so—"

"You just had to go and open your fucking legs for him!? Out of all the people in the world—it had to be fucking Scott?!"

He was angry, she understood that but she was so tired of being yelled out by him—she had enough.

"Yeah I did but let's not forget a very important fact, Stiles" she plucked her bag from the floor " _You_ fucked your best friend's girlfriend"

With that she left the room—she ran to her car and slammed the door and suddenly her body was being racked with sobs, her whole body shaking. She laid her forehead on her steering wheel and let out a heart-wrenching sob as she thought of the words he had sweetly said to her right before both of their confessions

" _I love you and—and just sometimes people make mistakes but that doesn't mean I love you any less, okay?"_

She was sure now that he loved her a lot less now.

She was sure he didn't love her at all now.

 **X**

 _ **Please review! Oh and um this is on archive as well if you prefer reading on that site just to let you guys know.**_


	7. crumbling into each other

Scott could smell the anxiety rolling off his girlfriend as soon as he stepped into the room, it hit him with such force that he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her "hey, is everything okay?"

She barely looked at him as she let out a sharp "No" Scott was worried—she was wringing her hands together, her eyes were red rimmed and her hair was thrown up messily.

He crossed the room and grabbed her hands, rubbing the skin of her palm softly doing his best to comfort his girlfriend "what's wrong? You can talk to me"

She sighed and looked down at their hands, tears burned her eyes and she could _feel_ what was going to happen—her heart ached for a loss that hadn't happened yet.

Raising their conjoined hands slowly, she pressed a soft kiss against his hand and then dropped them altogether—she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle feeling him rip his hands away from her.

"Scott, I—" she raised her head and tried to muster every bit of courage she had to do what she needed to do, for herself and for him "I'm sorry" she said softly "Scott, I'm sorry"

He furrowed his brow at her "Sorry for what, Lydia?"

I just—God, I don't know how to start this" she grabbed his hands and lead him to the bed and gently pushed him down so he sat on the edge, she stayed standing.

"start what? Lyds, what's going on?"

Lydia looked down at her feet, she couldn't do this looking at him, she couldn't confess to what she did looking at his big brown eyes—so she looked down "I'm sorry" her voice was small and it broke his heart "I'm so sorry"

"hey" he made a move to grab her hand "it's okay, everything's okay"

"No!" she moved away from him "No! everything is not okay!" the tears was clear in her voice, and her whole body is shaking.

"Lydia—"

"I cheated"

A beat of silence passed between the two of them.

"I cheated on you. It was the party and I—I was drunk and—I don't know, I was just upset and he was there and it didn't mean anything—Oh god, please don't hate me" she walked over to him where he said nothing, didn't even look at her "Please, Scott—don't hate me"

A first, he was shocked—it was finally here. The confession. It had weighed too heavy on her and she cracked and he had a feeling that somewhere else Stiles had cracked too. After that he didn't know what to feel. He could feign anger and sadness and all of those things—get away with what he did but he couldn't. Not to her, not to the girl he loves.

Because it wouldn't be much longer before he was standing in Lydia's shoes, crying and begging her not to hate him.

"Scott? Please look at me—please"

He raised his head with little problem and when she saw nothing in his eyes, no anger or sadness or betrayal.

"Scott—"

"I know" he sighed "well, I knew"

She sputtered "W—what do you mean you knew?"

"I mean, that Malia saw the two of you kissing. You and Stiles. She saw and she told me that same night" his voice was oddly calm and it sent a shiver down her spine.

Lydia didn't speak.

He shrugged his shoulders "I've known this whole time"

"and you stayed with me?"

He didn't know how to answer that question "Lydia, I love you, please believe that—I love you so much but you cheated on me and I was just so hurt—" she looked scared at what he might say to her because his voice shifted. It was no longer calm but scared and shaky like her own had been mere seconds ago "But that night—when Malia came over—we got drunk. And we were sad and angry and, God, I slept with her" he spit it out quickly—yank the Band-Aid off, he didn't want to drag her through the mud of a messy and fumbled confession.

Her stomach knotted and she felt the urge to throw up "what?"

"I slept with her" his own heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest "I—and it didn't end there" he could've stopped there, he knows that. He could've stopped and kept those precious moments with Malia a secret but he didn't want to—she needed to know that there was something pass a physical relationship.

Not to hurt her but because he didn't want any more secret s between them—he loved Lydia, that's not gonna change, he loves her and she deserves to know everything.

"We kept seeing each other" she took a step back and his heart clenched painfully "but we—we didn't sleep together, not after that night but we—" he sighed "we kissed and—and there was something there but we never slept together like that"

She stayed silent for a second, a surge of emotions hit her so hard she wasn't 100% sure she was breathing right. Anger had been first because—because, well, he cheated on her and—she was hurt but she also knew he wouldn't have ever done that had she not slept with Stiles. Sadness then gripped her heart firmly, not letting go even for a second and the guilt that had weighed so heavily on her barely lessened—this was all her fault.

That's all she could think—this was all on her.

"Oh God" she finally breathed out, falling on the chair that sat in front of her vanity "Oh my god" tears ran freely down her face as she let everything hit her, she had single handedly ruined her relationship—her best one.

He carefully pushed himself off the bed and walked over to her "Lydia" he placed a hand on her shoulder "Lydia—"

"Please just—" a sob ripped from her throat and she dug her nails into her palm, trying to control herself trying to conjure up every piece of control to ask him to leave "Please just—" she looked up and she crumbled completely and forgot about asking him to leave—she didn't want him to leave "can you hold me?"

He didn't even need to think about her request before he moved in front of her and lifted her up into his arms, walking over to the bed and carefully laying her there before crawling in letting her cry into his chest.

"Lydie—I forgive you, okay?" he kissed her head "I forgive you and—and I understand if you can't forgive me" he hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her "I understand—I get it. I had time to process this, I got to be angry and I got to be hurt and you deserve to be those things to—be angry if it helps, okay?"

She just cried harder because she wanted to be angry but she couldn't. The weight of sleeping with Stiles weighed too heavily on her, she couldn't help but feel guilty because—she loved this boy. She loved him with everything she had and she had cheated on him and he had cheated on her and here he was—forgiving her, holding her, _loving her._

Lydia knew this wasn't a fix for their damaged relationship—hell, she didn't even know if there was still a romantic relationship to repair but to hear him say he forgave her and to have him holding her gave her hope for at least their friendship.

Their friendship was precious to Lydia and she would be damned before she lets it slip through her fingers—she was going to fix this.

Not only for herself but for her baby.

Whether or not it was his.

 **X**

 **THIS! IS! NOT! A! STYDIA! STORY!**

 **I am sorry but I don't even ship stydia like at all so that will not happen…sorry.**


End file.
